


Under my skin

by Alex_stories



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Absurd, Eventual Smut, F/F, I am not even trying to be serious here, Multi, Smut, a bit of drama too, bed scarcity trope, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_stories/pseuds/Alex_stories
Summary: “Don’t tell me you asked me to come here because you didn’t want me to go with her? How possessive are you?” asked Abby mockingly“I’m not possessive” complained Ellie “I just don’t know you”“So you asked me to sleep with you instead?” joked AbbyShe turned to face Ellie. The redhead turned brightly red and her green eyes widened at the implication.“I did not… I mean… we” stuttered EllieShe looked at her bed. Abby followed her gaze. The bed wasn’t so big. They would fit but barely.“It’s not like that at all” snapped EllieOrWhat if instead of running into Tommy and Joel Abby had ended up where Dina and Ellie were?Featuring Abby’s bisexual panic, small bisexual goddess Dina and jealous useless lesbian Ellie.
Relationships: Abby/Dina (The Last of Us), Abby/Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snows a lot more and they can't go out. So what do they do? They invite Abby to smoke with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native English speaker. English is my third language but I played this in English so here we are. Sorry to anyone who gets annoyed with grammar or structure mistakes. Luckily there are plenty of lovely authors out there if this isn't what you like. For those of you who like what I write, thank you and welcome. Have a lovely day.

"Oh, you want a bite mark?" offered Dina, teasingly as she straddled Ellie.

She probably wasn't serious but at the same time it looked like she might be. The idea didn't sound entirely bad. Being branded by Dina's teeth was infinitely better than what Ellie already had before, a true bite mark by an infected. Of course Dina didn't believe her story, however truthful it was, Ellie herself didn't know any other immune person out there, it sounded like crazy talk. She would have probably answered positively but suddenly they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" 

It was a woman's voice but they have never heard her before.

"Shit" swore Ellie and Dina at the same time.

They both jumped from the sofa and tried to get dressed

"Hello?" repeated the same voice, this time closer

"Just wait there" pleaded Dina

"Wait!" screamed Ellie "just don't come any closer"

"Sorry?" asked the same voice, even closer now "wow, interesting place"

Ellie was fighting to put her clothes on as fast as she could while Dina had already managed to put on her trousers. Then Dina seemed to have other plans instead of trying to get dressed before this person, whoever the person was, arrived at where they were. She grabbed her gun, went to her and pointed it at whoever it was.

"Stay there" yelled Dina 

She was looking like one of the heroines of her comic books, wearing only trousers and a bra in the middle of winter. She just didn't seem to care that she was almost naked in front of a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Dina, still pointing her gun at the person

Ellie stopped fighting with her trousers, threw them to the side and instead managed to put her shirt on, so she just gave up on the rest of her clothes and went to stand next to Dina, grabbing her own gun and pointing it at the person.

It was a big blonde girl who looked more surprised by Dina's almost nakedness than anything else. She was raising her hands in surrender. Her mouth was open and it seemed she was about to answer when Ellie went next to Dina. The moment she laid eyes on Ellie her eyes went to her gun but then even lower and went she noticed that Ellie was in a shirt and just her underwear she blushed furiously red and looked to the side, away from both girls. 

"Sorry for interrupting" said the girl and smiled.

Her smile was as sly as it was slightly embarrassed. Ellie had the impression there was a wild quality in that simple gesture but then her words and their meaning finally registered and now Ellie felt herself blush.

"Who are you?" asked Ellie

"I'm just… I'm Abby… I'm… I just got lost. There's a storm out there" stuttered Abby

"We know, it's not a good idea to be out there" acknowledged Dina 

"I was running from infected and at some point I fell, then I got lost, can't go back to my friends, can't see anything from the storm" explained the girl

"You are with a big group?" asked Dina, 

"We're just passing through" answered Abby without really addressing Dina’s question. This irked Ellie.

Dina briefly looked at Ellie. Stragglers passing through were not uncommon but Ellie suspected for some reason that the girl was not telling everything.

“Washington Liberation front?” asked Ellie looking at the words written in the blond’s jacket “you are a bit far away from home, Abby”

“Yeah, we come from there, so?” mused Abby

Her eyes darted around and looked at her in the eyes but then it seemed that looking at both Dina’s bra and Ellie’s legs made her so uncomfortable that she looked elsewhere again.

“I mean no harm, can you maybe…?” quavered Abby and pointed at their uncovered bodies “aren’t you cold or something? It’s freezing”

Ellie and Dina chuckled. Dina slowly lowered her gun.

“Ok,” said Dina “stragglers come by often, we have our settlement nearby, perhaps you and your people want to come by and recharge, rest… I mean, once this fucking storm is over”

“Yeah, you should do that” agreed Ellie and slowly lowered her gun.

They walked towards the sofa again and started getting dressed. Curiously enough the girl didn’t follow them.

“Hey, Abby, what’s going on?” asked Dina

“I’m just waiting here” explained Abby, sounding shy

“Seriously?” laughed Ellie, “haven’t you ever seen another girl in underwear?”

“Yeah but… it’s embarrassing ok?” confessed Abby

“For you maybe” replied Dina chuckling

“Whatever, just tell me when you are decent” insisted Abby

They finished getting dressed and then Dina spoke to the girl.

“You can come now” invited Dina

Abby came towards them and then looked around, then she fixed her stare at Dina and blushed again. She immediately looked down.

“Your shirt… you missed a button” fretted Abby pointing with her finger at Dina’s breasts but decidedly avoiding staring at them.

Dina laughed and then closed that button. A wave of jealousy came over Ellie. She wondered if Dina had done that on purpose or if it had been an honest accident. The girl was definitely taken with Dina and Ellie did not like that at all. They might have had sex just now but everything was too new and Ellie did not enjoy the competition, particularly not from a pretty blond girl with that good looking face. 

“You are passing through, right? Where are you going?” asked Ellie annoyed, she wanted to make sure this girl was not staying

“Just away” replied Abby

“From Seattle? You are pretty far away already” commented Dina 

She sat on the sofa and gestured to Ellie to sit next to her. That gesture made Ellie feel slightly better and so she went to sit next to Dina. But then Dina invited the blond to sit there too. Abby seemed to doubt for a second but then Dina spoke.

“Can’t go out, right? Might as well sit and relax for a while” observed Dina

Abby removed her backpack and went to sit on the sofa but tried to stay slightly away from them. Ellie put an arm on Dina’s shoulders and looked at Abby defiantly. The blond just looked at her confused.

“I’m Dina” said Dina and extended a hand

The girl shook her hand.

“Abby” then Abby seemed to realize she had already said that and shook her head “sorry, just...I already said it…”

Dina snickered. It was obvious that Abby was getting flustered by Dina. Ellie was getting more annoyed by the minute. Dina elbowed Ellie, clearly indicating that she should introduce herself but Ellie just looked at Dina and refused to do so.

“This is Ellie, we’re dating” confirmed Dina

Ellie relaxed a bit after hearing that. She needed Dina to say those words because she was still slightly intimidated by this pretty blond here.

“I figured” indicated Abby

She pressed her lips and looked around. Then she seemed to smell something funny.

“Were you guys… smoking weed?” asked Abby

“Yeah, haven’t seen all the plants here? A friend of us used to grow them” explained Dina

“I see” commented Abby

“Wanna try?” asked Dina

“What?” blurted Ellie and Abby at the same time

“What else is there to do? Might as well chill” proposed Dina.

Abby stared at Dina and then blinked. It seemed she was undecided. Ellie was staring at Abby with knives in her eyes but Abby was just ignoring her. Who wouldn’t ignore her when Dina was there? 

“Have you never tried?” asked Dina

“I… I think years ago” stammered Abby

“I think?” asked Dina

“A friend said it was weed but I felt nothing different so… I don’t know, maybe he was just messing with me” confessed Abby

“Well” said Dina and went to pick one joint from the floor, from the ones that were in the jar she had broken somewhat recently “now is your chance”

Dina lightened one and smoked then she gave it to Abby. Abby looked at her hand then at Dina’s eyes. Then very briefly she looked at Ellie as if assessing if it was safe to take that joint. Ellie pressed her lips and for some reason when Abby looked at her she felt something in her stomach. It was a feeling so out of place in that situation that she even felt annoyed by it. 

“Here goes nothing” hesitated Abby as she grabbed the joint and smoked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird fic of mine because I am a little bit obsessed with Abby and this OT3. I read somewhere that the initial intention was to make Abby infiltrate Jackson but then they changed the story. So of course I took the idea and ran with it using my shippy lenses and this was the result. Also, I have to mention I wrote this while listening to Poison by Alice Cooper.  
> Although there will be some angst here and there but there are no serious intentions here, this is for fun and nothing more.


	2. Dina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina and Ellie were having fun and then this blond girl came out of nowhere. They invite her to smoke and then to come to Jackson with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but don't worry, the next one is coming soon

When Dina pointed her gun at that massive blonde with the braid, she had not expected her to look that embarrassed. The girl looked like she was fighting her own self, apparently trying to formulate some words but failing. It was comical but familiar. She knew the look the girl was giving her quite well, she had seen it in others when they looked at her, it was nothing strange for her, in fact it was very common. The girl was observing her face, her breasts, her figure, everything about Dina and feeling intimidated. The girl was not unpleasant to look at but Dina had other things in mind. She needed to know where this girl came from but more than anything, if she was safe to be around. 

Eventually, Ellie desisted from trying to put her pants on and came to her aid. At the sight of Ellie's exposed skin the girl looked even more flustered. Dina had the funny idea that they didn’t need to use guns here, as long as they were partially naked that girl would not be able to face them. Eventually she was able to talk but she wanted them to get dressed. She would not approach them otherwise, that was obvious. When they did and asked her to come and sit with them, the girl approached but then was again all embarrassed because Dina had inadvertently forgotten to close one button. It was the button that would have covered her breast and so the blond was all red again. Dina just laughed it off but realized Ellie was not amused. Finally they went to sit and talked a bit. Since it was still quite impossible to go out they offered her to smoke with them. The girl relaxed a bit after that and they actually had a nice time. Ellie was also slightly more relaxed and seemed happier after Dina specified they were dating. The jealousy Ellie was exuding was laughable. Had she only known that Dina had had the hots for her for ages then maybe she wouldn't have been so insecure. 

The girl was surprisingly easy to get along with, somehow it seemed they had known her for years or something, they just clicked. At least Dina felt some strange affinity towards this girl and she had the feeling that underneath all that competitiveness and bickering, Ellie and Abby also felt this. She wasn’t sure what to make of it but she didn’t really wonder too much about it, perhaps because she was enjoying this so much. It could just be the weed but they were laughing like idiots in no time.

At some point of the conversation the Fireflies were mentioned and Ellie started to look stressed. She seemed to be obsessed with the idea of the cure or something. Dina hadn't known this about Ellie, she had not once before this day mentioned her will to help the Fireflies with their cause. Abby seemed to be at a loss to offer help in this matter and it showed this was making her uncomfortable too. Ellie was immediately suspicious when Abby asked for the names of the former fireflies at Jackson. Dina would have mentioned that Tommy was one but when Ellie interrupted her she realized it could be better not to mention it. Ellie was still slightly hostile towards Abby and Dina knew that it was partially because of her.

She had not intended to be flirty with her, only to be nice. However Ellie misinterpreted everything, she was so jealous that even when they finally were able to leave and reach Jackson she offered to have Abby sleep at her place. It was silly, Dina knew very well that Ellie’s bathroom hadn’t been repaired and that she didn’t have an extra bed, she didn’t even have an extra pillow. Dina, on the other hand, had an extra sofa, she was planning on letting Abby crash there while they prepared a house or something for her. Too late now, Abby was going to stay with her stubborn girlfriend. It made no sense to protest so Dina let it slide. Let them be uncomfortable, maybe that would teach Ellie to be less reactionary. They ate some sandwiches quite quickly at the bar and then went to Ellie’s and Joel’s place.

She kissed Ellie and waved Abby goodbye. She was thinking about the day, the time with Ellie and how many things she wanted to talk about with her. She would have loved to have more time to discuss what it all meant but somehow she felt sure that Ellie did like her and wanted something more with her. She had taken a risk last night at the dance but she was happy with the result today. Part of her would have loved to have more time to talk with Ellie about different things, even if Ellie would start telling silly stories like that of the bite but she had to acknowledge that the time laughing with Abby had been surprisingly nice too. She was lost in these thoughts on her way home when she saw Joel coming.

“Hi Dina, how are you?” asked Joel

“Fine,” replied Dina “Ellie and I are just back, how was the patrol?”

“Found a couple of infected on the way, even a big horde but we managed to escape” commented Joel “been back for a while, was working on the guitars for the students at the school”

“Did you finish some already?” asked Dina

“Yes, I just took them to the teacher” informed Joel

Dina smiled. The teacher Pearl had been ogling at Joel for a while, since he was single once more she was probably trying to take her chance.

“She invited me some coffee, I didn’t know other people had it, it was actually good coffee” mentioned Joel “I’m envious”

“Surely she would invite you more often,” hinted Dina. She knew full well that Pearl detested coffee, she probably only had it as an excuse to invite Joel over. 

“She said she would, I really hope she does,” mused Joel and he cleared his throat. “Look, I don’t mean to pry but… are you and Ellie...?” 

“Yes” interrupted Dina “at least I think so”

“But… you and Jesse-?” asked Joel

“We are just friends now” clarified Dina, sure of herself “we broke up, don’t worry, my intentions with Ellie are sincere”

“Ok, I’m glad” said Joel, he seemed relieved

“Anyway” said Dina “see you tomorrow” 

“See you tomorrow” replied Joel

Dina went to her place, cleaned herself, drank something quite fast and got ready to sleep. Before she went to bed she realized she had forgotten to tell Joel about Abby. 

  
_Surely Maria told Tommy and Joel about this_ , thought Dina and fell asleep completely calm about the whole deal. She was sure she had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, are you wrong, Dina

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are welcomed :D


End file.
